


Truth or Dare: Loophole

by thtzwhatuthink



Series: Truth or Dare [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo fantasizes about doing some sinfully specific activities to Jesse, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Top Hanzo is described, Truth or Dare, and he admits this fantasy in a clever way, dare-initiated dirty talking, obscene conversations, or so he thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thtzwhatuthink/pseuds/thtzwhatuthink
Summary: “I dare you to tell McCree all the dirty things you would do to him if given the chance—right now, and out loud.”Hanzo is unfazed by the dare; he is a man of few words in casual conversation, and of even fewer in work settings. When Hanzo smirks, Genji’s smug grin falters a little. He found a loophole.





	Truth or Dare: Loophole

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an abandoned fic from four-ish months ago. However, I blew off the dust and modified it to be a coherent fic that is just shorter than my usual 5k+ word output.

Once in a blue moon, if enough active members are grouped up on the same base, a party night will ensue. Nothing chaotic, however no agent who participates would call it civilized. No social boundaries exist between fighters who regularly run suicide missions and still somehow show back up to base. A lack of perimeters when they’re trying to have a good time can take a turn for the heinously inappropriate.

Most notably, in games like the current round of truth or dare.

“I dare you to tell McCree all the dirty things you would do to him if given the chance—right now, and out loud.”

Hanzo is unfazed by the dare. All around the room there are excited whispers and squeals of eager listeners. McCree himself seemed a bit surprised hearing his name, although quickly steeled his expression to match Hanzo’s. The archer considered it to be a polite gesture, maybe one of empathy to not laugh at Hanzo’s face.

Hanzo was a man of few words in casual conversation, and of even fewer in work settings. He’s quiet in bed too, even when demanding. When Hanzo smirks, Genji’s smug grin falters.

The green-haired shit knows Hanzo found a loophole.

Hanzo leans back completely against the wall, and readjusts his legs on the floor. He takes one long chug of sake, before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

His tone is firm as he speaks cleverly in Japanese: “I would start with you tied up, fully exposed, and face down.”

Hanzo takes another sip of sake, as Genji shakes his head knowingly.

“I would not keep you face down for long, no you’re much too pretty for that. Only until my saliva drips of your asshole and I found your prostate.” Hanzo’s voice is calm and remarkably casual. He even looked around at the team as he spoke, although his eyes always return to settle on Agent McCree.

Jesse was unusually stoic, face a little flushed, but Hanzo passes that off as a few shots of whiskey and the center of attention.

“With your hands tied up I would tease your cock while I lubricated your tight little asshole. Then I would flip you to face me, so I could watch your face twist between pleasure and discomfort with my fingers shoved up your ass. A boisterous cowboy whimpering and humiliated would be a treat.”

Genji snickers; Hanzo gives him side-eye while smirking. He watches Genji struggle to compose his facial features, lacking all combat armor while in pajamas and donning his underwear on his head; the result of an earlier dare.

Really, Hanzo feels like he should not be this comfortable speaking so foul and so loudly around his brother. No social boundaries include no brotherly boundaries either. Genji is just another colleague with a shit eating grin on his face, sitting in the same truth or dare circle, and with that Hanzo continues.

“Whether I tease your fat cock with my hand or mouth would depend on my mood.”

Hanzo tries his best to not give McCree bedroom eyes, but the redder McCree’s face gets the more he cannot resist. Perhaps just the tone of his voice was arousing the cowboy.

“I would be _terribly_ disappointed if your dick is not as large as I imagine.”

Hanzo bites his bottom lip just thinking about it, and roles his shoulders to shake the idea off before it begins to physically affect him. However, he does amuse the idea that he could so easily arouse such a gaudy man. The thought goes straight to his ego.

“When you are ready, I will force you to beg for my cock before I enter you. From there, my hand could be around your neck, or you could suck my fingers while I fucked you as I pleased.” Hanzo takes a long sip of sake this time. He lets the flavors run over his tongue and lets the alcohol burn the cuts in his cheeks before swallowing audibly.

“If you listen and behave until my seed leaks from your asshole, I would ensure to reward you handsomely in pleasure.”

Genji is no longer snickering, but Hanzo suspects smugness in his expression and stifled laugh when Hanzo finishes his dare. Hanzo mimics his expression, and casts a glance around to all the confused faces in the circle who did not understand their language.

Jesse’s mind seems to be elsewhere at this point, his expression clouded as he stares off at a random wall. He remains that way for the remaining truth or dare rounds.

* * *

 

“Hana is it true you are a ranked #1 in Mecha Strike 3?”

“Junkrat, I dare you to lick the floor.”

“Mei, I dare you to prank call Pizza Hut.”

After Mei’s dare takes upwards of fifteen minutes for the guy on the other end to realize the prank, the group elects to have one last truth or dare before dispersing for the night. Genji makes a special request to choose the last one.

“McCree,” Said cowboy immediately zones back into the current dimension, “Truth or truth?”

Eyes narrow; his drawl is slow and careful when he says, “Truth.”

“Is it true that you’re fluent in Japanese?”

Hanzo sobers up immediately.

The archer’s calm demeanor ricochets from casual and cool to alarm in nearly an instant, the panic only rising when Jesse locks eyes with him—a guilty expression painted on his face. He resumes focus on Genji as he answers the question _in a natural Kansai dialect_.

“I may be rusty since Blackwatch, but—” His eyes flick over to Hanzo before darting back to Genji, “I would say still fluent. Yes.”

Hana “ooooooh’s” before questioning McCree if that meant he understood every bit of Hanzo’s earlier dirty talking dare, and all the man does in response is bite his lips and averts his eyes to the floor. It’s enough of an answer for Hana, who cackles joyously at the situation.

Hanzo’s face is bright red. He would not have said anything at all if he knew someone else apart from Genji was fluent. Ah, but it is out there now. Jesse is fully aware that Hanzo has thought of his dick in significant detail.

Agent McCree is fully aware that Hanzo wants to fuck him; fingers shoved in Jesse’s mouth, drooling everywhere as Hanzo feels him moan while sucking his fingers, feeling the cowboy’s body clench around his own throbbing—Hanzo smothers his face with both hands. That thought does not need to go any farther while in public, still sitting directly across from the desired agent.

“If you knew, would you have done the dare?” Genji asks Hanzo in English, sounding incredibly amused.

“Absolutely not.”

Genji coos as if his brother’s painful humiliation was adorable, which only makes Hanzo feel worse. He debates if he should deck his brother in his metal jaw. It would not break, but nerve sensors are nearby and Genji would still feel it. Hanzo refrains when Genji abruptly speaks again but this time in Japanese,

“Buutsu-san,” Hanzo can only assume this is a codename or nickname for Agent McCree in their tongue,

“Do you prefer being dominant or submissive?”

Jesse is immediate when he responds, “Dominant— _until a few minutes ago_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to knock this fic out, I hated how long it sat in my drafts even though I love the concept of (secret polyglot) McCree accidentally learning that Hanzo, a normally stoic colleague, _deeply_ desires to bone him.
> 
> Those kinds of realizations just change your outlook on life, ya'know?  
> It certainly changed Jesse's outlook on his sex position preferences. ;]


End file.
